


Gay Pirates

by kappa77



Category: MindCrack RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pirate, Character Death, Fluff and Angst, Homophobic Language, M/M, Romance, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-03
Updated: 2014-08-03
Packaged: 2018-02-11 15:49:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2074008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kappa77/pseuds/kappa77
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"But it's you, my love<br/>You're my land ahoy."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gay Pirates

**Author's Note:**

> Songfic for the fantastic song, "[Gay Pirates](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dysG12QCdTA)" by Cosmo Jarvis. Song contains major spoilers for fic, so just keep that in mind if you want to listen to it first.
> 
> I assume it's tradition in songfics to have the title of the song be the title of the fic, so that's why the title of this is a bit... Unconventional. Also, the song is almost a part of the story, so you can't skip over the lyrics while reading.
> 
> Warnings in the end notes

  _This water is too salty,_  
 _For me to even drink._  
 _I'd rather walk the dreaded plank_  
 _Than stay another week._

Guude was not cut out to be a pirate. Oh he had the fighting part figured out, that's for sure, and he felt no remorse for stealing, robbing and plundering. No, what he hated was the tossing and turning of the ship, the erratic and unpredictability of the waves, and the months spent on the water, with nothing to eat but fucking hard tack biscuits (which should not even be classified as food) and the shitty crew he was a part of.

He had only joined the _Reddit_ because he thought he would get a lot of money, or at least enough to pay off his tabs at the bars he'd been to. Turned out when the captain got half the treasure and the rest of the 30 member crew split that, there wasn't much to share.

_But it's you my love,  
You're my land ahoy_

However, there was one factor, one man, that made all of it worth it;

BdoubleO.

They had met randomly after a big haul. The rest of the crew was getting pissed drunk on deck, laughing loudly and making fools out of themselves. Guude desperately wanted to get drunk, but not with those assholes, so he has stolen a bottle of whiskey and made his way down into the ship where his hammock was.

He was about to pop it open when a voice asked, "You gonna share?"

Turned out he wasn't the only member skipping out on the party. BdoubleO was tucked away in the corner, not doing much of anything, when he had asked. In reply, Guude had shrugged and passed the bottle to him.

That night, the two got drunk off their asses and became fast friends. After that, you couldn't see one without the other. They were inseparable, fighting together, working together, and getting drunk together.

Three months later, when both were completely sober and the ship was at port and they were hanging out on some island, Guude grabbed Bdubs' shirt in one hand and brought the two together for a kiss that felt rushed and weird and romantic all at the same time.

_And I’m sick of being beaten_   
_And whipped and lashed to death._   
_I want one night with no gang-rape,_   
_But I won't hold my breath._

What they had was perfect; drinking rum together when they made port, stolen kisses in the crow's nest, and quiet whispers to one another after everyone blew out their gas lamps.

Of course other people had to find out.

Why they even made a big deal out of it, Guude didn't know. All he did know was that they did, they disapproved, and they made a point to make it clear every day.

If he was lucky, he and Bdubs would only be glared at if they got "too close" to each other ("too close" to the crew meant within 5 feet apparently). If he wasn't, well he at least had the whole day to prepare himself for it.

They would wait for him at the bottom of the stairs, just out of hearing range of the captain's quarters, all with a snarl on their faces. If they were feeling merciful, there wouldn't be anything in their hands and the evening would just consist of punching and kicking, Guude on his hands and knees, gasping for breath as they would beat the shit out of him, slurs flying from their lips as they did so (but he never focused on the words, no, he needed to concentrate on not passing out). However, as of late, there were less nights of kicking and more ones where their hands weren't empty and they held whips or even belts. On those nights, they wouldn't snarl, they would grin, showing off their yellowed, rotting teeth and their blacken lips. There was no need for words and slurs on those nights, when the sounds of his clothes being ripped off, the crack of the whip across his bare back, and his screams as the pain raced through him like lightning.

God, did he hate those nights.

_But it's you my love_   
_You're my land ahoy_   
_Yeah, you're my boy_

No matter what, he would always return to the corner of the ship where Bdubs would be waiting, bandages in hand, frown evident. Guude would sit on the small bed, usually facing away so Bdubs could patch him up. Normally, they wouldn't talk, the bruises and welts spoke loudly enough, but when they did, the conversation was almost always the same.

"You don't always have to be the one to take the hits," Bdubs would say.

Guude would snort, but be much gentler when he replied. "Sure, you go next time."

But Guude would always be the one to meet the mob of crew members at the bottom of the stairs.

_Yo-ho, Sebastian_   
_Let's go far away_   
_Somewhere where the captain won't be mad._   
_Yo-ho, Sebastian_   
_I want to love you good_   
_We deserve much better than we've had._

The topic of running away came up a lot in their whispered conversations, but it seemed impossible. The Reddit never made port frequently enough to run off and it was suicide to try to steal a rowboat when in the middle of the ocean.

No, they would have to stay on this godforsaken ship until the time came.

_They say they're gonna kill me_   
_If I look at you once more._   
_Pissed in my hammock yesterday,_   
_So I'll sleep on the floor_

"Now that's just childish."

"I know right! Like fucking pee into the sea like a regular guy!

"So, um where are you gonna sleep now?"

Guude shrugged, "On the floor I guess."

"You don't-"

"Yes I do." Guude crouched so he was at eye level with his lover. He brought his voice down to a whisper. "You fucking heard what they said today. I- I can't take that risk."

"You don't have to do that! I'm not a freaking kid!"

_I'd be under the sea,  
but you hold me above._

"But you're the one that makes me keep wanting to live on this piece of shit boat!"

_And they put glass on my sandals,_   
_So my feet would bleed all day,_   
_And they forced me to wear them,_   
_Or they said they'd make you pay_

BdoubleO hadn't looked at him the entire time he was bandaging up his feet. His gaze was on his partner's mangled up feet the entire time. Guude was just as silent, fidgeting with the coarse cloth that made up the bed sheets. Finally, he spoke up.  
  
"They threatened to hurt you if I didn't wear them."  
  
Silence. Then the gentle tugging at his feet stopped as Bdubs put down the bandages.  
  
He sighed, "I can handle myself Guude-"  
  
"Against 15 armed men? John," Guude placed his hand on top of his partner's, "I know you're a great fighter, I mean, you've saved my ass probably more than I've saved yours! But this, this is different. They- these people who we've worked beside for who knows how long- they hate us because of what we have here and they won’t stop until we stop. But I don’t know about you, but I have no plans on stopping this,” he gestured between them, a smile on his face. It fell as he took a deep breath, gathering his nerves as he said, “And besides-"

_I'd be under the sea,_   
_but you hold me above._   
_‘Cause you're the man I love_

"I love you."

_Yo-ho, Sebastian_   
_Let's go far away_   
_Somewhere where the captain won't be mad._   
_Yo-ho, Sebastian_   
_I want to love you good_   
_We deserve much better than we've had._

They stayed together that night, cuddling close together on Bdubs’ small bed. It was something they never did or considered doing on ship, but it wasn’t every day that your partner admitted they loved you.

Of course, that would be the day everything went to shit.

_The captain found out about us,_  
And ordered them to throw,  
Us both overboard tonight,  
Together we will go.

The captain had decided to perform a random sweep of the crew’s bunks that morning to make sure no one on deck was stealing or hoarding anything. He had found to two lovers cuddled up close, BdoubleO’s chest up next to Guude’s back, both sleeping soundly. Didn’t last for long, however, when the captain ripped the two apart, pulling Guude down on to the wooden floors and making some other crew members (who were all too happy to oblige) hold him down as his sleep-addled brain tried to make sense of what was going on. He could barely make out anything, but his surroundings seemed to snap into clarity as Bdubs hit the floor beside him.

"Wot was this then?" the captain boomed, looking down on the two men.

"They say they're in love!" one crew member claimed in.

"Really? Two men in love?" The captain looked down on the two of them as if they were an oddity, something unnatural and inhuman. "Well," he said, looking to the rest of the men who had crowded around the ruckus, "That's just unholy, that is. I may be a murderer, but let it never be said that I'm no man of God. Lock the faggots up; we'll throw 'em overboard at nightfall."

There was a cheer from the crowd as Guude and BdoubleO were dragged to their feet and forced to walk. The brig was at the very bottom of the ship, but that didn't stop the crew forcing the two condemned to go topside so everyone could laugh and mock at them. Guude barely realized how members of the crew would spit at his feet and take swings at him and Bdubs, the parting words of his captain ringing in his head even as the cell door slammed shut.

Now he sat in the brig, eyes wide, arms lip at his sides, shell-shocked at what had happened in the past hour.

_But I’m yours you know  
And I'll love you still in hell_

“Do you believe in God?”

Guude looked over to the cell across from him, where Bdubs was staring intently at his lap. They had been silent for the past hour, idle chatter doing nothing to alleviate the fact they were going to die soon. Neither knew what time it was, their only tell being the small hole in the hull where Guude found himself watching frequently to watch the sun travel across the sky.

He shrugged, “I don’t know. Never been that keen on religion.”

“What about hell? Do you think we’ll… go there?”

Tilting his head back to rest on the crude iron bars, it didn’t take long for Guude to answer.

“I don’t know… but no matter where we go, at least we’ll still be together, right?”

BdoubleO sounded a bit more content when he replied.

“Yeah, together.”

_And I hope they didn't tie up,_   
_Your hands as tight as mine,_   
_I'll see you on the bed of this_   
_Blue ocean babe, sometime_

As soon as the sky turned dark blue, several men came into the brig, two long pieces of rope between them. The cells were open and Guude could only put up a small fight as the men grabbed his hands and tied then behind his back, tight enough that he couldn't move them one inch. In the cell across from him, his partner was putting up a much bigger fight, cursing the men to high heavens as they struggled to get a firm hold on him. They were able to do it, however, and they led the prisoners up to the deck, Guude behind Bdubs.

When they emerged from the depths of the ship, a strong breeze blew through, and Guude couldn't help but stop for a moment, reveling in it, before being pushed along.

There were loud shouts as he and Bdubs were brought to the edge of the deck, where the railing didn't continue and there was nothing stopping them from dropping down into the ocean. Guude ignored the number of people who had come to see them, blocking out what they screamed in his ear. The captain stood next to the gap, looking pleased. With a wave of his arm, the shouts stopped and he spoke.

"Do ya have any last words before we throw yas overboard?"

Bdubs was silent in front of him, head held high, refusing to even look at the captain. Guude could practically taste the bitterness from him and for a moment, it made him smile. The long winded speech he had come up with in the brig died on his tongue, the words unneeded as he let his head fall onto his lover's shoulder. It was only then could he hear the words Bdubs was saying quietly:

"I hope they didn't tie up your hands as tight as mine."

And before he could do anything, several hands pushed his back, sending him and Bdubs over the side and down, down, down.

_But I’m yours you know_   
_And I'll love you still in hell_   
_Down we fell_   
_And I'm singing._

The fall seemed to take eons, but then it was over in a second, the two pirates hitting the water hard, both shutting their eyes on impact. They could barely hear the crew cheer as the splash they created reached all the way up to the upper deck.

The cold hit Guude first, like thousands of needles prickling endlessly at his skin. Lack of direction came second as he found himself unable to tell which espy was down and which way was up. Picking a direction, he began kicking his feet, trying to make it up to the surface.

“But,” he suddenly thought to himself, “where’s Bdubs?”

At that, Guude did his best to turn himself around and head in the other direction.

“I’m not dying without you, BdoubleO. I’m not dying without my John Sebastian.”

_Yo-ho, Sebastian_   
_Let's go far away_   
_Somewhere where the captain won't be mad._   
_Yo-ho, Sebastian_   
_I want to love you good_   
_We deserve much better than we've had._

"BdoubleO isn't your real name is it?"

The man in question looked over to wear Guude was perched on his bed, bottle of rum in hand. It had been a couple of weeks since they first met that faithful night and it had since become a tradition to bring drinks when they visited each other’s bunk.

"No, my parents would really have hated me to give me that name. Why do you ask?"

Guude shrugged, popping open the bottle and taking a sip.

"No reason, just thought of it on the way here."

"Well it's John. Not as interesting a BdoubleO, huh?"

"I don't know. Mine's Jason, which is pretty basic of you ask me. What about middle name?"

"Why on earth do you want to know that?"

Another shrug. "Middle names are usually more embarrassing. So what is it?"

A pause.

"Sebastian."

Another pause, but the silence was quickly filled as Guude let out a snort. Bdubs ignored him, expecting to continue on with their conversation, but as Guude’s snorts descended into giggles and then full on, gut-bursting laughter, it was obvious that the other man was out for the count.

"Ey, quit it!" Bdubs said, trying to keep a serious face as he hit the laughing man with his pillow, but failing to do so.

“I-I’m sorry,” Guude said in between giggles, “It’s just, Sebastian? Really? John Sebastian?”

“Yes, really. Now can we please move on?”

“Yeah, sure… Sebastian.”

“God dammit.”

_Yo-ho, Sebastian_   
_Let's go far away_   
_Somewhere where the captain won't be mad._   
_Yo-ho, Sebastian_   
_I want to love you good_   
_We deserve much better than we've had._

He forced his eyes open, salt water immediately burning, making him want to clamp them shut and never open them again, but he had to know where BdoubleO was. Had to know, had to-

There!

Only a few feet away from him, he saw the flutter of Bdubs’ white shirt as he continued to fall down. With a new burst of strength, he propelled himself toward him, ignoring the burning in his lungs. When he got to his lover, his legs were cramming up and his lungs seemed to scream for air, but it didn’t matter. He was here, next to BdoubleO who was still struggling to stay alive, next to the man he loved. He positioned himself so he was facing Bdubs, faces close to one another and kissed him chastely. Bdubs forced his eyes open then, and together, they silently opened their mouths, bubbles flying up to the surface, twisting with one another so you couldn’t tell whose stream of bubbles was whose.

Guude’s final thought before he felt the darkness close in wasn’t a curse at the captain or the crew or the _Reddit_ itself. No, he couldn’t think of those things, not when he was side by side with the man he loved with all his heart.

His last thought was, “I’m glad it was you.”

_We deserve much better than we've had._

**Author's Note:**

> WARNINGS: Character death, homophobic language (one word), mentions of beatings. Also, in the lyrics, one mention of gang-rape, but I don't include it in the story, so it never happens.


End file.
